


I cannot write fluff for the life of me so this is the fluffiest you'll ever get out of me

by MusikKeyKid



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusikKeyKid/pseuds/MusikKeyKid
Summary: Marcy is a dumbass and her wives love her very much
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy/Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	I cannot write fluff for the life of me so this is the fluffiest you'll ever get out of me

A quiet shriek followed by a loud slap is heard as Anne enters through the shared appartment door.

"Ouch! Dude, that is the opposite of holding still!"

Anne raises her chin and curiously walks into the kitchen where the noise is coming from.

Her wives are sitting and standing respectivly at the table performing what looks from Anne's point of view like a surgery, although she knows that is impossible since Sasha isn't allowed to do surgeries anymore.

Sitting at the table with her back arched and her arm stretched out across the wood Marcy is biting her lip and gripping the edge, tears staining her round face as Sasha finishes whatever she was doing at that moment and picks up the bandage standing to her left.

"What's wrong?" Anne furrows her brows as concern washes over her. "Are you okay?"

Sasha jumps slightly and accidently tightens the bandage for a second, causing Marcy to once again shriek in pain. "She's fine, just had a small accident in the kitchen."

"It hurts so bad!" Marcy whines as the cool bandage is wrapped around the slightly red tinted spot on her skin.

Anne sits down next to her and puts her right hand on her back in an attempt to compfort her. "How did this happen?"

All of a sudden her smaller wife's face turns as red as a tomato monster's. "Uh- I wanted- well- The thing is-" With pleading eyes she looks up at Sasha for help who just finishes wrapping the bandage.

"Oh no I'm not telling her that one's on you." Sasha decides to sit down on the third chair to the left of her wives and leans back, crossing her arms and giving Marcy a judgmental look.

She shuffles in her chair as she recalls the events that transpired about 10 minutes before Anne stepped foot into the building...

"I'm home!" Sasha called through the appartment. "Anyone else home yet?" Seeing as they all got out of work and school around the same time it was really a gamble on who was home first.

She heard the sink running in the bathroom turn quiet when Marcy walked out with dripping wet hands. "Hey, Sash!" She wanted to run up and hug her but just before she could Sasha put a hand in front, stopping her from coming any closer.

"I am not hugging you with those hands"

Marcy nodded semi understandingly, running back into the bathroom while insisting that it was just water and not that big a deal.

They met again in the kitchen when Marcy let her shoulders slump, sitting at a barstool as she leaned on the small kitchen island in the middle. She burried her head in her arms in a way that was compfortable to her and closed her eyes, yawning.

She could hear Sasha rummaging through the counter cupboard, looking for something. The blonde seemed to have found it, as Marcy heard the sound of something being slid across the floor of the cupboard.

For a short moment there was silence. Marcy couldn't tell why and at the moment she did not care, she was too compfortable just laying there.

"Marcy get off the stovetop!" She could hear Sasha screech causing her to shoot up from her arms.

"What?" Tiredly, Marcy blinked at her wife as she stares at her, horrified.

"I said get off the stovetop!"

It took Marcy a second to register what Sasha just said. All of a sudden she feels a warm sensation sprawling over her skin which all too quickly turned burning hot.

She lets out a shrill scream as she pulls away her hurting arm, wide awake now, waving her arm frantically not knowing what in frogs name she is supposed to do.

Thinking quick however Sasha rushed over and dragged her to the nearby sink, rolling up her sleeve and let cool water pour over the now bright red spot.

"Frog, Marcy you're a dumbass!"

After a good five minutes Sasha sits her down at the table and leaves to get a bandage.

"Hold still, Marsh." Sasha was careful to lift Marcy's arm and was met with a shriek followed by a harsh slap across the cheek.

"And then you walked in and-"

"Yeah, I know the rest." Anne leans over to hug her wife who is now sitting on Sasha's lap, curled up against her chest and lets out a sigh.

"Yes. Hug me. I deserve it." Marcy says to them in the most deadpan voice but somehow widest grin in the world, causing them to hug her even tighter much to her delight.

"I love you." The blonde whispered to them quietly as she held them close.

A moment of silence fell between the girls, just simply enjoying each others company and embrace.

"You're still a dumbass."

"Sasha!"


End file.
